Caratacus
Caratacus è uno dei guerrieri che affrontano Enomao nelle Fosse ed apparso esclusivamente in Spartacus: La Vendetta. Apparenza Fisica Caratacus si presenta come una persona alta, prestante e muscolosa oltre che segnata nel corpo dalle battaglie precedenti. In combattimento indossa un cinturone formato da piccoli pezzetti di cuoio attaccati tra loro, non usa nessuna protezione sul busto ma possiede un elmo di cuoio che lascia interamente libera la bocca, gli occhi e le orecchie ma scende fino a coprire tutte le spalle grazie a molti fili di cuoio intrecciati, infine conclude il tutto con una lunga coda di colore nero a rappresentare una specie di cimiero. La Vendetta Caratacus compare per la prima volta a combattimento già iniziato quando Enomao anche a causa degli incontri precedenti è all'estremo delle forze. Il guerriero ne approfitta per colpirlo duramente con il suo martello dall'elsa appuntita ed Enomao sembra ormai sul punto di morire quando tra la folla nota la visione del suo vecchio padrone Titus Batiato e questo gli instilla le ultime energie per reagire e raccogliere la sua ascia da terra per sferrare un disperato affondo che viene tranquillamente schivato da Caratacus che risponde colpendolo con il martello sulla schiena e facendo volare Enomao sulla vicina barricata. A questo punto è il guerriero che raccoglie l'ascia per finire l'avversario ma Enomao cerca invece di colpirlo il suo martello senza successo perché viene definitivamente disarmato. L'incontro arriva alla sua conclusione quando Caratacus applica su Enomao una mossa di lotta che lo mette definitivamente al tappeto poi brandisce il suo martello per dargli il colpo di grazia accompagnato dalla folla esultante. All'improvviso però il combattimento è interrotto dall'intervento di un uomo incappucciato che si rivelerà poi essere Ashur che uccide sia Caratacus sia il capo delle fosse lanciando verso entrambi un pugnale direttamente nella loro gola. Note *Raicho Vasilev oltre ad impersonare Caratacus ha interpretato il gladiatore Gneo come ruolo principale ed il guerriero delle fosse di nome Ixion nell'episodio "Le Fosse dell'Ade" in Spartacus: Sangue e Sabbia. *La cintura indossata da Caratacus è la stessa indossata da Ixion e Myrmex nell'episodio "Le Fosse dell'Ade" di Spartacus: Sangue e Sabbia. *Il personaggio di Caratacus è un riferimento al Principe normanno dello stesso nome o italianizzato in Carataco che fu Re della tribù dei Catavellauni che si oppose alla conquista romana della Britannia da parte dell'Imperatore Claudio nel 43. Quando il padre Cunobelino morì, lui ed il fratello Togodumno si opposero alle Legioni di Aulo Plauzio ma vennero sconfitti vicino al Tamigi. Nel 51 secondo Tacito, il Principe Carataco venne sconfitto anche dal Governatore Publio Ostorio Scapula e fu costretto a rifugiarsi dalla Regina Cartimandua, fedele alleata dell'Impero che lo consegnò ai nemici, mandato a Roma come trofeo di guerra riguadagnò la libertà grazie ad un incontro con l'Imperatore dove le sue parole colpirono talmente Claudio da concedere la grazie a lui ed a tutta la sua famiglia. *Il personaggio di Caratacus è stato rappresentato anche in moltissime opere narrative e letterarie tra cui: **''Bonduca'' tragi-commedia di John Fletcher del 1613. **Poema omonimo di William Mason del 1759 e riproponimento nel 1776. **''I Misteri di Udolpho'' di Ann Radcliffe del 1794. **''The Pirates of Penzance'' di Gilbert e Sullivan nel capitolo dal nome Major-General's Song del 1879. **''Caractacus the Briton'' di William Stewart Ross nella collana Lays of Romance and Chivalry del 1891. **Una canzone basata sul personaggio omonimo di Edward Elgar del 1898. **''Io, Claudio'' di Robert Graves del 1934 oltre che nella trasposizione televisiva del poema venendo interpretato da Peter Bowles. **''The Dark Island'' della collana Celtic Tetralogy e Caratacus della collana Exiles entrambe scritte da Henry Treece nel 1952. **''The Eagle and the Raven'' di Pauline Gedge del 1978. **''Rome Against Caratacus: The Roman Campaigns in Britain AD 48-58'' di Graham Webster del 1982. **Il personaggio di Caratacus Seagoon viene introdotto nella trasmissione radiofonica dal nome Goon Show ideata da Harry Secombe. **Il personaggio omonimo appare nelle due serie dal nome Eagle di Simon Scarrow e Boudica di Manda Scott. **Il personaggio di Caratacus è protagonista della filastrocca dal titolo The Court of King Caractacus scritta da Rolf Harris. **Il personaggio omonimo appare nel poema The Warrior's Princess di Barbara Erskine del 2008. **Il personaggio di Caratacus prende parte anche ai poemi Claudius e Caligula di Douglas Jackson del 2009. **''Blood of Rome'' di John Salter del 2013. *Al personaggio di Caratacus sono dedicate anche alcune opere artistiche tra cui le più famose: **''Caractacus at the Tribunal of Claudius at Rome'' dipinto da Andrew Birrell e Henry Fuseli nel 1792. **''Caratacus in Rome'' dipinto da G.F. Watts. **''Caratacus Being Paraded by the Emperor Claudius'' dipinto da Thomas Davidson. **''Caractacus before the Emperor Claudius at Rome'' di Anonimo e conservato al British Museum. **''Caratacus davanti all'Imperatore Claudio a Roma'' dipinto da Thomas Prytherch. **Varie illustrazioni di Caratacus sono proposte da William Blake nella serie The Visionary Heads dopo il 1818. **Al personaggio di Caratacus è dedicata una statua effettuata dallo scultore John Henry Foley. **Al personaggio omonimo è dedicato un monumento dal titolo Caratacus Stone e situata a Winsford Hill presso Exmoor nella regione del Somerset in Inghilterra. Apparizioni *Spartacus: La Vendetta: Sacrificio agli Dei. Categoria:Personaggi